


But we've wandered

by daylight_angel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, bisexual ladies being bi-sexy together ;), this is just porn but it has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/pseuds/daylight_angel
Summary: Margaret and Donna run into each other, far from home, and decide to catch up.Margaret leans against the balcony, looking up at the stars, (She's lived in so many places over the years, but the stars are always the same, always beautiful), and idly rubs the back of her leg with her foot, almost too warm despite the time of year."You're going to freeze out there!" Donna calls from the hotel room, sounding amused.
Relationships: Donna Marie Parker/Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	But we've wandered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



Margaret leans against the balcony, looking up at the stars, (She's lived in so many places over the years, but the stars are always the same, always beautiful), and idly rubs the back of her leg with her foot, almost too warm despite the time of year. 

"You're going to freeze out there!" Donna calls from the hotel room, sounding amused. 

"I'm wearing a sweater," Margaret replies, tugging at the overlarge cable knit Hawkeye had sent her for Christmas. "I swear Hawkeye thinks I'm a 200 pound fisherman.”

Donna leans against the doorframe clad in Margaret's pilfered peacoat, arms crossed. "A very cute fisherman. Who is going to freeze, because she's not wearing any _pants_."

Margaret looks down at her legs, bare under her boxers, and shrugs. "Everything's comfortable after Korean winters." 

Donna's face softens, lip caught between her teeth, and she steps forward to hug Margaret, arms going around her middle. 

"I'm glad we ran into each other," she says quietly, pressing a kiss between Margaret's shoulder blades.

"Me too."

Donna's fingers slide down over her belly, questing lower and lower. "Margaret?"

"Mm?"

Donna cups the unexpected bulge she's found in Margaret's underwear. "This wasn't there last I checked," she purrs. 

Margaret's face flushes. "I was gonna surprise you," she says, but she's shaking, and not from the cold. 

Donna hooks her chin over her shoulder, rubbing the bulge, and Margaret's breath hitches. "You like that?" she whispers in her ear, "the way it feels when I touch you?"

Margaret grips the railing, pressing into Donna's touch, a dull ache between her legs. 

"I should have known," Donna continues, pushing the boxers down and letting the strap-on spring out obscenely, hard and firm. "That you'd get off on this sort of thing."

"How, _ah_ , how so?" Margaret pants, feeling off guard and entirely too aroused.

"It's the power right?" Donna nips at Margaret's ear, closing her fingers around the dildo and stroking up, as if it was the real thing. "The way it feels to look down and see that hard beautiful thing between your legs, and know it can bring someone such pleasure?"

"Fuck," Margaret swears, her cheeks flushing because of course, Donna's right.

It's incredibly heady, the look and feel of wearing a cock, the power and pleasure of it. It's why she'd quietly gotten up from their bed while Donna slept to slip into the harness, it's why she's gasping and slick all down her thighs just because Donna is slowly pumping her fist over the cock, despite the fact she's barely feeling it in any significant way. 

"Do you ever touch yourself like this?" Donna asks, thumbing over the tip just for show, knowing Margaret can't look away. "Put this pretty cock on just for you?"

"That's filthy," Margaret pants, hips jerking forward. "Oh god Donna, that's-"

"Gorgeous," Donna corrects. She pulls aside Margaret's collar to suck a bruise into her neck, fingers gliding over the cock. "You'd be gorgeous, stroking your cock, messy and gorgeous and beautiful, grinding your hips, huh? Bet you'd be soaking wet just from wearing it, just from the turn on."

Margaret is shivering, nipples hard and rubbing against the fabric of her sweater, but she's burning up, not feeling the cold at all. "I thought about you sucking it," she blurts out, leaning back against her partner. 

"Shit," Donna breathes, her hand stilling. "You did?"

Margaret turns in Donna’s arms to kiss her, hard and needy, her cock caught between their stomachs.

"I thought about how beautiful you look on your knees," she says, popping open buttons to reveal Donna in all her glory, naked beneath the coat. "Imagined rubbing it across your lips until you took me inside your mouth, about you touching yourself while you did it." 

Margaret smirks, dipping into damp curls with chilly fingers, and Donna moans, low in her throat.

"I thought about sliding my cock into your warm pussy, still slick with your spit," she breathes into Donna's ear, glad to have the upper hand back. 

"Oh god," Donna whimpers, clutching at Margaret’s arm. "I...please."

"You want that honey?" Margaret asks, confident the answer is yes. 

"Come warm me up," Donna answers, stepping backwards into the room, pulling Margaret with her.

"Did you learn your pick up lines from Pierce?" Margaret teases with a laugh. She strips off her sweater before pushing her coat off Donna's shoulders, one fluid movement that leaves them both shivering with want.

"Shut up, I'm cold and you were on the balcony forever," Donna pouts, kissing down her neck, mouth hot and desperate. (Margaret stops laughing quickly, hissing in pleasure instead.) Donna kneels, tugging Margaret's boxers the rest of the way down, and looks up through her lashes. 

"You still want this?"

Margaret's mouth goes so dry all she can do is nod. 

Donna smirks, kissing the tip of the strap-on. "Next time," and Margaret thrills at the idea of a next time, "remind me to wear lipstick."

"Oh Donna," Margaret breathes, pupils blown, "oh, _Donna_ -" 

"Good girl," Donna murmurs, gripping the back of Margaret's thighs, the tip of the cock brushing her lips, "let me taste you darling, let me get you hard and slick before you fuck me."

Margaret urges forward, arousal cresting, her cock grazing over Donna’s cheek.

“Patience,” Donna chuckles, before taking the cock into her mouth, slowly swallowing the length of it.

"Oh _fuck_ ," slips past Margaret's lips, pushing her fingers through Donna's hair. "Oh my god." 

Donna hollows her cheeks for show and slides a hand between her legs, spreading them so Margaret can see her playing with herself, fingers teasing her clit. 

"You're a dangerous tease," Margaret tells her, tugging at her curls. "A beautifully dangerous fucking _tease_."

Donna hums her agreement, bobbing her head and Margaret's sure if she had a real cock she would have fallen apart right by now, would have succumbed to the skill and pleasure of Donna's mouth. 

"Do you like this?" she says, tugging a little harder, hearing and feeling Donna's moans. "My hands in your hair, my cock in your mouth?"

Donna pulls off, nodding, her lips pink and spit slick. "I want you," she says breathlessly, her fingers moving furiously over her clit. "Margaret, please."

Margaret lifts her to her feet. "Are you ready?" she says huskily, coaxing Donna over to the bed. "Are you wet for me?" 

"Please," Donna repeats, crawling into her lap. "Oh Margaret, please."

"You gonna ride me baby?" Margaret pants, cursing how stupid she sounds, like every overconfident man she's ever slept with. Donna doesn’t seem to care though, just moans and kisses her, sinking down on her cock. 

"Oh that's so good," she says, eyes fluttering shut, "Margaret, you feel so good inside me."

She can't help but buck up, Donna crying out in pleasure. 

"Sorry," she gasps, dragging her down for a biting kiss, "oh _fuck_."

Donna is heavy on top of her, squirmy and hot, her teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of Margaret's jaw in a possessive and overwhelmed love bite.

"Oh Margaret," she whimpers, rocking back on her cock, hiding her face in Margaret's neck as she gets closer. "Oh god, fuck, _oh_ , please please, _please_ -"

Margaret works her hand in between them, setting her thumb against the slick swollen heat of Donna's clit, and Donna wails. 

Margaret quickly kisses her to keep her quiet, rubbing quick firm circles. "I've got you," she whispers, "let go Donna, I've got you."

Donna moans, rolling her hips and comes apart on Margaret's cock, mouthing her name in a broken, nearly soundless cry. 

"That's it," Margaret says, stroking her back as Donna shudders through her orgasm, "that’s it, good girl." 

"Fuck," Donna says when she gets her breath back, kissing Margaret gratefully. "Jesus."

"Just me," Margaret says breathlessly, trying not to shove up into her, seeking her own pleasure, so close she can taste it. Donna laughs, her body shaking, and carefully eases off the strap-on, slick with her arousal. She leans back, still straddled over Margaret's hips. 

"You're so beautiful darling," she says, scratching lightly down her sides with her nails, just hard enough to raise pink lines. 

Margaret gasps, arching up, dizzy with how much she needs to come, her clit pulsing just against the base of the dildo, her heart racing in time. "Please Donna," she begs, desperate for the right amount of pressure, "touch me."

"Lay back dear, on the pillows," Donna tells her, and arranges her just so until Margaret is sitting half up, Donna settled between the "V" of her legs.

"Donna," Margaret croaks, clutching at the sheets, but Donna's eyes are fixed to the strap-on, still bobbing between her legs. 

"Beautiful," she breathes, licking up the length of it.

"Oh _God_ ," Margaret cries, throwing her head back. "Oh hell, _please_."

"Patience," Donna warns, kissing back down her cock before sliding under it, two fingers covering Margaret's clit. "A little trust Margaret."

"Oh," is all Margaret can say, "oh, _oh_ , oh, _please_."

Donna slides her lips around the strap-on, locking eyes with Margaret, who bites down on her knuckles to keep quiet. Each swirl of Donna's tongue, the bob of her head, is matched in movement by her fingers. Margaret can feel electricity sparking all along her spine, and she's warm and wet, panting hard against the back of her hand. 

"Donna," she slurs, feeling it rise to a peak, "Donna-"

"Come for me," Donna says, pulling off with a slick trail of saliva and Margaret does, back bowed, tense and tingling as she falls apart. 

She slumps down, stars in her eyes, bonelessly sated and sore. Donna kisses her hip and starts to loosen the straps of the harness, making quick work of each strap and buckle. Margaret lifts just enough for her to tug it down over her hips, feeling pleasantly exhausted. 

"Thank you," she says softly, when Donna flops back beside her, and reaches out, tracing lazy circles on her outstretched thigh. 

They lay there for a moment, still breathing hard, before Donna starts shaking with laughter.

"What?" Margaret asks, leaning up on her elbow. "What's so funny?"

Donna tilts the clock at their bedside towards her, reading _12:03_. "Happy belated New Years," she says dryly, pressing a quick kiss to Margaret's lips. 

Margaret snorts, threading their fingers together. "Guess that's one way to start a new year."

"Pretty good one, if you ask me," Donna says. 

_Best one I've had in years_ , she thinks privately, cupping Margaret's cheek. _I hope there's many more._

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a universe I've yet to actually write, but suffice it to say Margaret and Donna are getting pretty close in it. ;) The title is from a lyric of Auld Lang Syne that I thought fit the fact that they're both woman who've traveled around the world, and find a bit of comfort together. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
